


Never again

by seektheinfinite



Series: Family is everything [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Slight AU where Liv isn't in Mauritius when Aaron comes home from prison. Aaron and Liv both worry about how the other is going to react; Robert is there to bring them together.“She’s worried about yah, and yeah she’s still angry but she doesn’t hate you. She could never hate you.” Robert sat as close as he possibly could without sitting on his lap. “She’ll be okay, she just needs time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a bit of Roblivion fluff to tide me over because I was really disappointed that Liv wasn't there when Aaron got out.

“Aaron?” Liv’s face lit up as he made his way into the backroom of the pub, she made no move from her position on the sofa, hugging the cushion in front of her; a sure sign that she was uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Aaron smiled in response, nervous, unsure about being here. The last things that he’d said to Liv whilst he’d been high running through his mind. He’d tried to talk to her since, wanted her to visit but Robert had made excuses. Told him that she was ill, supporting Gabby through everything with Ashley, studying.

He could have bought the first two but Liv studying was just a lie too far. He didn’t blame either other them; _couldn’t_. After all, he’d been the one to put them in that position in the first place.

She’d been there on the six o’clock phone calls of course. Not every night as it had been before, again Robert had made excuses for her absence. Not that it really made much difference anyway. When she was on the call he’d barely get a word out of her. Robert doing his best to full the awkward silences when he’d tried to ask her a question and got no reply.

“You okay?” He questioned, not really knowing what to say. It was weird feeling like a stranger in his own home.

“Yeah, fine,” Liv replied, with a non-committal shrug. Aaron couldn’t help but notice the way she hugged the cushion a little tighter. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ve missed you.”

“Hey you, finished studying?” Robert asked as he sauntered through the door. “Just because Aaron’s home doesn’t mean I won’t be checking up on you.” He threw her a knowing smile before making his way past Aaron into the kitchen. He couldn’t fail to notice the way he walked just that little bit too close as he passed, so that their shoulders touched, however briefly.

“Yeah, yeah, okay Dad.” Liv joked, sticking her tongue out at Robert’s back as he passed.

“I know what you’re doing you know,” Robert shouted from the kitchen as he bustled about making them a cup of tea.

“Whatever,” Liv threw the cushion off her lap onto the sofa, gathering her books from the table in front of her. “I’m gonna go upstairs.” She gestured to the door behind her, already backing up as though she couldn’t get away quick enough. “Leave you two to, you know, whatever.”

She blushed at the thought, glancing towards Aaron, unable to look him in the eye for fear of the anger that she was sure would be there.

“Liv, I…” Aaron started but was interrupted by Robert’s hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

“Gonna get takeaway tonight,” Robert interjected, “if you fancy it.”

“Sounds good. Thanks.” She replied, smiling as she turned to leave the room. Aaron couldn’t help but feel that there was a lot more behind that simple word than just thanks for dinner. He waited until he heard the click of her bedroom door closing before dropping down onto the now vacant sofa.

“She hates me,” he sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

Robert appeared in front of him, holding a mug out for him to take. If he wasn’t so worried about Liv he would be relishing the thought of his first proper cup of tea in weeks. That was one of the things that no one told you about being inside; just how much you miss the small things, the simple things like a decent cup of tea.

“She’s worried about yah, and yeah she’s still angry but she doesn’t hate you. She could never hate you.” Robert sat as close as he possibly could without sitting on his lap. “She’ll be okay, she just needs time.”

They sat in silence for a while, Aaron considering Robert’s words. He wanted to believe him, but it was hard considering he hated himself for what he’d done.

It was Robert that broke the silence, nudging him gently in the ribs. “Are you going to drink that tea or just let it go cold?” he smirked.

Aaron shrugged, “actually I think I’m just gonna go and take a shower, get out of this.” He glanced down at his suit.

“Yeah sure, of course. Didn’t think about that, sorry.” Robert winced, understood that Aaron probably needed some time; some space to himself. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been, having his every move watched, analysed by guards and fellow inmates alike. That didn’t mean that he had to like it. Now that he was here with him, where he belonged, Robert didn’t want to let him out of his sight.

~~

Robert gave it an hour before deciding that he’d better go and check on his husband. A thrill ran through him, unable to stop himself from smiling as he made his way up the stairs. The first time in six weeks that he’d made this journey with anything other than dread at the empty room that waited for him at the top of the stairs.

Stood outside the closed bedroom door he listened for signs of life inside, not wanting to disturb Aaron if he didn’t have too. Thoughts of the punch he’d received earlier in the day still at the forefront of his mind.

Hearing no signs of movement from within Robert knocked softly, “Aaron?” Getting no answer, he pushed the door open, not surprised to find Aaron curled up, fast asleep on Robert’s side of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he stood, just watching him sleep.

Briefly debating whether to wake Aaron up to see if he wanted food with him and Liv, he quickly decided against it seeing him look so peaceful for the first time in a long time; Robert just didn’t have the heart to disturb him. Instead he found himself backing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Making his way across the landing Robert knocked on Liv’s bedroom door, getting no response at first, he tried again adding a quiet, “you’re okay, it’s only me.” He guessed correctly that she was still avoiding Aaron, as soon as he’d spoken he heard her muted reply.

“Come in.”

“You gonna come and get some food?” he asked, as he made his way into the room, stood at the foot of her bed. Seeing the look of panic cross her face, albeit fleetingly he added, “Aaron’s asleep, so it’s just you and me.”

“Is he okay?” She asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Maybe you should ask him yourself,” he threw back, no malice in the words, just concern for both her and Aaron. He couldn’t help but wonder where they’d gone wrong. Why they all found it so hard to communicate with each other. It really shouldn’t be him having this conversation with Liv, it should be Aaron. But Robert knew if he didn’t step in now they would spend days, even weeks dancing around each other, each thinking that the other was mad; hated them.

Liv was sat on the edge of the bed, chewing her lip nervously as she considered her next words, “but I don’t know what to say to him. What if he’s still mad at me for telling you about the drugs? I dobbed on him after all, and he’s never going to forget that.”

Robert could see the tears welling up in her eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her small frame, pulling her easily towards him. Robert found himself unconsciously stroking her hair as he held her, listening as she did her best to control the tears that were now flowing freely.

“Listen to me Liv, he’s just as scared as you are you know. All this time that you’ve been avoiding him, he’s convinced that you hate him for everything he’s done.”

He felt her shift slightly beneath his arms, as she freed a hand to swipe furiously at her eyes, before looking at him with wide eyes. For the first time in a long-time Robert was reminded of just how young she was. She liked everyone to think that she was this tough nut teenager who didn’t need anyone, and could handle herself but as he sat looking at her now hunched into him, face red from crying he realised that despite what she may want everyone to believe, she was still a child. A frightened one at that.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she replied, glancing away from Robert’s knowing gaze attempting to regain some of her composure. “He asked me to do one thing and I couldn’t even do that. It’s not only him, I let you and Vic down too. How could any of you possibly not hate me for what I’ve done?”

Robert was stunned at her words, unsure where this was all coming from. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she thought he and Vic hated her. What had they done or said that could possibly make her believe that? He’d done everything he possibly could to make her feel safe and welcome whilst Aaron was away, was he really that bad a person?

Releasing his hold on her arm he took hold of her chin gently, before tipping her head to face him. “I know we’ve had our differences Liv, but how could you ever think I could hate you.” Letting his hand fall back into his lap, he sighed before continuing, “Have I…I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like I don’t want you here. I know I’m not Aaron and it’s been weird just the two of us but I thought we were okay.”

Liv couldn’t help but notice the hurt in Robert’s voice as he averted his gaze to a spot on the wall just above her head. He couldn’t look at her, and that hurt more than anything, she’d gone and put her foot in it again after already upsetting Aaron on first day back home.

“Don’t get too big-headed about this or anything, but you’ve been amazing.” Liv blushed as she said it. “I’ve been awful to you these last few weeks and you’ve still been there for me, no matter what. No one’s ever stuck around before, you know. Everyone’s always leaving.”

“Come here,” Robert pulled her back into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. “I’m not going anywhere okay. I’ve finally found my family, you and Aaron and nothing is going to make me give that up. Even you being a brat can’t scare me off, but don’t take that as a challenge okay. I’d like a couple of weeks of peace before the next crisis.”

He could feel, rather than see her nodding her head against his chest as they sat there. He was shocked when he felt her hands on his back, returning the comfort of the hug; there’s always a first for everything.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, face hidden by her hair.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’ve been put in a horrible situation, one that you should never have had to deal with and we’re both so proud of you. Don’t you ever forget that. Telling me about Aaron was the best thing you could have done, if you hadn’t the appeal might have failed and he’d still be in there now.” Robert paused as he considered his next words, knowing that he had to get this right. “Aaron knows that as well. He was mad to begin with, he was mad at me too for a while. He didn’t mean any of it though Liv, it wasn’t him talking, it was the drugs, and now he’s out we can get him the help he needs.”

Liv released her grip on his back, pulling away from him. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Robert sighed, before adding, “just talk to him yeah.”

“Yeah.”

~~

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Aaron grumbled as he entered the back room, running his hand through his already messy hair.

Robert couldn’t help but smile at Aaron, standing in the doorway, still rumpled from sleep. It had only been six weeks that he’d had been away, but to Robert it had felt like a lifetime. It had been even longer since he had seen him looking so relaxed.

He shrugged, “you obviously needed to sleep, we’ve got all the time in the world now you know.” He smirked, before taking another bite of his toast.

“Yeah, but we’ve got plenty to catch up on too.” Aaron grinned, making his way into the living room. “Unless you’re too busy that is?”

“Well, I have got some paperwork to do for the haulage firm, and of course there’s been extra work at the scrapyard that needs doing, since someone hasn’t been pulling his weight.” Robert stood from the table, all thoughts of breakfast abandoned as he made his way towards Aaron, “but then I _suppose_ all of that could wait until later, if you have something better in mind.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could just spend the day in bed getting reacquainted.” Aaron leant into Robert, wrapping his arms around him before pulling him closer.

“Oh gross.” Liv squealed, entering the room at just the right moment. “Now that is one thing I haven’t missed. You do have a room you know, why do you always have to do that stuff in here?”

“Good morning to you too,” Aaron quipped, before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Robert’s cheek.

Robert pulled back, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glanced between Liv and Aaron, trying to decide what to do for the best. “I really do have some stuff that I have to do at the yard.” Seeing Aaron’s face fall he added quickly, “it will only take an hour and then you and I can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want, and we’ll definitely be doing it in our room.” He added, throwing a knowing smirk Liv’s way.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at the look of horror that passed across Liv’s face, poor kid looked genuinely traumatised. “Just hurry back yeah.”

“I promise,” he added leaning in to kiss Aaron’s before leaving them both to talk.

“So,” Liv started, making her way across the room to the kitchen table, plonking herself down on the nearest vacant chair.

“So,” Aaron replied, nervously tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie, joining her at the table. “I’m sorry.”

Liv mirrored his actions, tugging her sleeves over her hands, and not for the first-time Aaron was reminded just how similar they really were. “Me too.” She looked up to see Aaron smiling at her, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you probably saved my life Liv. I was angry at the time, that you told Robert, but once he found out I stopped. I should never have done it in the first place, it was stupid and selfish, and you reminded me of that.” Aaron swallowed, chewing on his lip nervously as he composes himself. “I am so sorry that I’ve put you through all of this, I promise I’m never going to let you down again.”

Liv shuffled in her seat, picking at the edges of her hoodie, “or Robert?”

“What?” Aaron was taken aback, not really understanding what she was asking him.

“You let Robert down as well you know. He’d never tell you this, but he was a wreck while you were gone. I swear if you were in there any longer he’d have lost it completely.” She sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t know what it was like for you inside, but I do know what it was like for us outside. It felt like you’d given up on us Aaron, _I almost gave up on us_ , thought about going back to my mums. Robert wouldn’t let me, told me that I belonged here and that I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Wow, miracles do happen. You and Robert getting on. I thought I’d come back to find that you’d killed each other.” Aaron joked, giving her a slight shove in the arm, which earned him a small smile in return.

“Yeah well, there were times that I wanted to kill him, but he’s all right really.” Liv turned serious again as she looked him straight in the eye, “he’s not okay you know. He says he is but he’s not.”

Aaron sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he replied, “I know, I know him too well for him to be able to hide from me.” He smiled briefly, a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes as he added, “I promise I won’t let either of you down again.”

Neither of them said anything else, there was nothing to say as they leaned into a hug. They’d all messed up, _were messed up_ , but they would get through it together. As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @beyondthebridge


End file.
